smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Twisty Trials Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Twisty Trials Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. The galaxy is a replica of Ricco Harbor's Episode 4 Secret Level from Super Mario Sunshine. The only major change is that there is now a single Cloud Flower in the level, the spinning logs are more massive, and the Shine Sprite is, of course, replaced with a Power Star. Also, note that one of the spinning wooden platforms is also missing. The background uses sprites from Super Mario Bros, just as they were from the original version of this course. Items Planets Starting Area The player will land on a still platform right before the twisting blocks. The first area consists of four slow moving blocks in a linear fashion, with little increase or decrease in slope. There is a Cloud Flower located on the third spinning log right near the beginning of the course and can be used help the player through the rest of the mission. Rotating Gears Area This area contains of three gears that spin back and forth. If Mario slides off the edge of one, he will lose a life. It is helpful to have the Cloud Flower to get past this area, although it is not necessary. Twisting Blocks Area This area consists of four more rotating blocks, which are now at crooked angles. The Comet Medal for this area is on the third block. After the final block, there is a platform with the Power Star on it. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars Spinning and Spinning and Spinning The objective on this level is mostly the same as the secret level from Super Mario Sunshine. The player must carefully make their way over the first four spinning blocks onto a resting platform. While on the third one, the player can grab the only Cloud Flower in the level to aid them with three clouds. After the rest platform, the player must cross three wooden gears that roll from side to side and on to another resting platform. From there, they must simply pass through the remaining spinning blocks until they make it to the last one, where the Power Star is in reach. Comet Stars Turning Turning Double Time Much of this mission is the same as the first one, except there are more spinning blocks added towards the end and the blocks spin a lot faster accordingly. Halfway through the course, Yoshi will be available, yet as the Cloud Flower before, this is optional. The Power Star is found on the last rotating block, which the player must carefully time their jump to reach the star. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is located far away from the first few spinning blocks. The player must grab the Cloud Flower in order to reach it. From the third block, the player should long jump eastward of it and create a cloud. The player should aim and use the last two clouds to carefully hop along to the star. Depending on the location of the Green Star, the player should either jump or long jump towards it. Green Star 2 The final Green Star is located eastward of the second set of spinning blocks. In order to reach this one, the player has to have the Cloud Flower and all three clouds. Once there, the player should adjust the camera angle so they have the location of the Green Star. The player should long jump off the first spinning block and use a cloud. They should keep on long jumping towards the star until they run out of clouds. Depending on the location of the Green Star, the player should either jump or long jump towards it.